Not Your Average Cinderella Story
by Narisa16
Summary: It's not your average fairytail... it's ten times better!A NaruxSaku fanfic! There will be a little bit of SasuxSaku and NaruxHina too but not much! Rated T now  Changed the rating because it kind of seemed like a rated T story then a K !
1. Years Later!

This is one of my ultimate favorite ANIME COUPLES! NarutoxSakura! Not SasukexSakura or NarutoxHinata but NarutoxSakura! I love how cute they look together and the bond they share…. It bound to turn into something maybe… after the war… if Naruto doesn't die…. Heh! Anyway meanwhile here is a fanfic of one of the world's greatest couples! If you don't like them, please don't read or review! If you do read as much as you like and review as much as you want! Thanks and enjoy fellow NaruSaku lovers! ~ Narisa

P.S. - Oh yeah and this won't be your every day, in Konoha, Naruto romance! The title says it all though!

* * *

><p>Not Your Average Cinderella Story<p>

Prologue – Naruto's P.O.V. –

I sat and watched her from a distance; she wasn't a princess or anyone royal. She was a servant, the servant I never intended on having. She was much too beautiful to be a servant to me, she deserved a crown and I needed to be her servant. She walked along the beach in her bare feet and pink sundress that was darker then her hair; it seemed like she was thinking of something, but that was just me.

The sun was setting the sky; it splashed shades of red and orange into the clear, blue sea. The sunset was hitting her perfectly, my pink haired angel glowed even more then usual.

I sighed as I stood to my feet and started over to her; this special servant had a hold of my heart and wasn't letting it go. I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her small waist.

"Huh? Naruto-sama?" She said, turning her head back towards me.

"Say it again…" I said, the request almost sounding like a beg.

"Say what again?"

"Say my name again."

"Oh um, Naruto-sama…"

I laided my head on her bare shoulder and sighed deeply while closing my eyes. When she said my name it was like a thousand angels singing. I opened my eyes half way and saw her cheeks glowing a bright red, I smiled a bit. She blushing made her even cuter.

"Sakura-chan?" I said gently in her ear.

"Yes?"

"You don't have to be so formal with me."

"But you're a prince… And if I don't call you Naruto-sama then I'll be disrespecting you."

"With you I can make an exception. You can call me Naruto-kun."

"Why? Why can you make an exception with me Naruto…-kun?" The rosette asked gently.

I blushed a bit feeling like a twelve-year-old kid again.

"You know why Sakura-chan… You are my beloved and most cherished person… I love you so much."

I turned her around and stared into those beautiful emerald eyes, this time she stared back into my gentle blue eyes. I caressed her blushing face lovingly, she leaned her face in the direction of my stroke.

"I love you Naruto-kun… I think I always have been in love with you even when I was in love with Sasuke-kun."

My hands moved down her cheeks, to her shoulders, down her arms, to her waist. Sakura pulled me close to her as she wrapped her arms around my neck; I gently pressed our foreheads together. She whispered to me,

"Is that why you brought me here? To tell me you love me?"

"I've told you once haven't I?" I chuckled. "But yes I had to tell you I loved you again before…"

"Don't get married to Hinata-sama." Sakura said quickly, her eyes meeting mine.

"But the Kingdom of Konoha…"

"Baka…! Kingdom of Konoha, Kingdom of Konoha! That's all you ever think about, for once Naruto-kun think of yourself. Think of me... Think of how I'll feel if you marry her."

"Sakura-chan." I said gently.

"…What the heck am I saying? It's my own fault that you're marrying her."

Sakura took her arms from around my neck and back away from my embrace; her face was to the ground. I suddenly saw tears drop from her eyes, at that moment my heart ached with so much pain that I could barely breathe. This was the first time I had ever seen her cry in a long time; I hated it when Sakura was in pain.

"I should've come… to you in beginning, not to Sasuke-kun…" Sakura cried, as she held herself. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun!"

She cried harder, her tears shone like beautiful crystals in the sunlight; I went up to her and embraced her again. I rose her head up by her chin and shook my head,

"You and I were so young then, I understood why you went to Sasuke," I began. "Sakura-chan… you don't have to ask me for forgiveness because it's me that should be asking for you to forgive me…"

"What, what are you talking about?" Sakura asked, through her tears.

"Forgive me, for ever putting Konoha over the young lady that I'm in love with."

I wiped her tears away, Sakura's arms loosened around herself and were then around me again. I put my hands gently on her face and whispered,

"I love you so dang much Sakura-chan, I could never give you up. Not for anything…"

"So does that mean…?" She started to whisper back to me.

"Yes, I'm calling off the marriage between me and Hinata-sama."

She smiled as she touched my hands that were on her face,

"I love you too Naruto-kun, so very much…"

I pressed our foreheads together again and gently brushed my lips against her soft, pink lips. Her eyes closed slowly as she moaned a bit as I teased her, a smile spread across my face, she really did want to kiss me; but it was still kind of fun to tease her. But despite the fun I'd waited four long years for this moment and I didn't want to ruin it.

I closed my eyes, went in all the way in, and began to kiss her gently; she immediately began to kiss me back. At first it was gentle and slow but as the kiss progressed it got deeper and sweeter.

I held the pink haired girl close to me, almost never wanting to pull away from her sweet lips. We both fell to the ground continuing to kiss; I was on the top of her with one hand beside both sides of her head. I felt her slowly pull away; her arms were wrapped around my body.

I respected her wishes, even though I wanted to kiss her a little more, and stopped too. Our lips were only a few inches apart; we slowly opened our eyes and stared at each other lovingly while breathing kind of heavily from the kiss we just shared.

"That was a pretty deep first kiss." She said.

"I'm sorry, was it too much?

"No it was good, very good…"

I smiled at her as my lips caressed her face; her cheeks, her eyelids, her nose, her lips… My twelve-year-old crush was now someone that loved me back.

"Soooo you're my girlfriend aren't you now?" I asked, in between kisses.

"Would I let you be kissing me if I weren't?" Sakura asked, kissing my lips.

"Sakura-chan is all mine now!"

I rose up and scooped her up in my arms, she laughed, her face still a light pink.

"Yes I'm all yours now," Sakura whispered in my ear. "If you cheat on me I'll kill you…"

"Never in a million years! I've waited way too long for you!" I said, standing up with her in my arms.

"Good…"

She gently kissed my ear and looked at me,

"You don't cheat on me either… Okay?"

"I love you Naruto-kun and don't ever want to do anything to hurt you again."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good…" I said, kissing her once more.

* * *

><p>So what do you all think? Do you like, love it, hate it so far? Please review!<p> 


	2. In The Beginning

In The Beginning -

Heh, remember when we first met Sakura-chan? You weren't always in love with me; I remember frequent times when you hurt me. But despite all that I adored you, I was so deeply in love with you Sakura-chan… I wanted to see you and be with you all the time. My heart only belonged to you… Despite if you didn't love me at the time and didn't really want to be with me…

* * *

><p>Sakura's P.O.V ~<p>

I looked out in the streets of Konoha as I mopped the floors of the kitchen. It was as busy as ever. I sat down for a moment watching the people running around talking, yelling, and laughing. All of them were probably talking about the upcoming ball at the royal palace. Not like me… I was inside doing my chores, just as my step-mother had ordered me. The ball was something I would definitely not be going to.

There were many times I wished I could be like other girls. You know, normal? Being a normal girl was now out of the question though now since my mother died when I was only six-years-old. She died and only a few months later my father decided to re-marry; that was the beginning of the end for me, why? Well for one, along with a new 'mother'. I got a new 'sister' too from the beginning we never got along, neither me and my 'sister' or me and my step-mother. That woman was nothing like my mother and girl that was her daughter was a spoiled brat.

She was only spoiled because she was so rich… So that makes me spoiled and bratty? No it's quite the opposite. When my father died two years earlier, I somehow became Cinderella, tending to their every need by force. I cleaned, I cooked, I did their hair, painted their nails, I had to even get their clothes ready for the next day.

This is my life now a servant for my step-mother and step-sister. It has been like this for the past two years. I looked away from the window, stood back to my feet, and continued to finish the floors, but just when I was about to finish…

"Sakura-chan!" I heard someone call.

"Ugh… Coming…" I sighed.

I put the mop back in the bucket and started to go in living room where I heard the voice, I saw instantly who it was my 'sister' Ino… What a thrill.

"Sakura!" She exclaimed. "Where is my dumplings and tea?"

"The tea and ingredients for dumplings are in the cupboard in the kitchen."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Sakura! Now get me my dumplings and tea now!"

"Huh! Fine!" I shouted, as I turned and started to go to into the kitchen.

I looked back at the snotty girl that was plopped on the couch comfortably, reading a magazine. Lazy brat…

I shook my head and stopped,

"You know what? You get your own dang dumplings and tea! I'm not your maid or servant! I am your step-sister and heck I don't even want to be that!"

"Excuse me?" she said, looking up at me.

"Are you deaf? I know you heard me! Get your own crap Do your own hair, clean up your own freakin' room!"

I turned and saw she was looking at me with a shocked look on her face. I knew she was going to tell mommy, but I didn't really care. So I added,

"Yeah and you can tell mommy that I told you that and that I didn't do what her 'little angel' asked me to do!"

I turned and started upstairs to my room.

"You think you can speak to me like that and walk away from me?"

"Oh yeah, it's really easy." I told her, continuing to go upstairs.

At that moment in my mind I had decided to put my foot down, I wanted to be free. I **NEEDED** to be free. And if I wanted to be free, I **NEEDED** to seriously get the heck out of that house, I was going to leave that slave drive and no one was going to stop me.

* * *

><p>Naruto's P.O.V ~<p>

I sat in the palace bored as ever, my uncle Jiraiya was out of the country for the week, my cousin, (well more like my half cousin) Sasuke? Eh, I really didn't care where he was. He could have been falling off the tallest building in Konoha and I wouldn't have cared. The only people that were with me were the prince of Suna who was visiting, aka Gaara-kun. And my loyal guard Kakashi-san.

Kakashi was standing on the right side of the throne, reading contently and Gaara was sitting on my left drawing as he usually did. I glanced at both of them and then finally let out a loud sigh,

"HUHHHH! If I were anymore bored I would be in my grave by now!"

"How could you possibly be bored? You know there is a lot going on Naruto-sama." my silver spiky haired guard said.

"Are you talking about that dumb dance again?" I asked in annoyed tone. "Yeah that should be tons of fun Kakashi-san."

"And why wouldn't it be Uzumaki-sama?"

"Man you and your formality with me Gaara-kun… You know you can call me Naruto, I really don't care."

"Oh sorry Uzu… I mean Naruto-kun." Gaara said, looking up from his sketch book.

"Anyway you guys really need to learn the definition of fun." I said. "What is it that make these balls fun? Nothing! I have to dance with a bunch of girls that I have pretend to like and a bunch of other boring stuff!"

"None of the girls in Konoha appeal to you Naruto-sama?" Kakashi asked, looking over at me.

"Not really."

"But there are many pretty girls in Konoha."

"Gaara-kun these girls may be pretty but that doesn't mean I see any girl that is really, really worth it. They're all so… Unattractive to me."

"Well Naruto-kun… What girl would you want to date?"

"My ideal girl… She has to be pretty, smart, strong," I began, starting to walk around the room. "She can't be all stuck up and pampered like some poodle."

"Hmm… Sounds like you're going to have a hard time Naruto-kun."

"Huh? What makes you say that Kakashi-san?"

"Well for one, there aren't too many girls that are like that. Especially not the ones that your uncle has had you meet."

"You can say that again." I said, rolling my eyes. "All of them rich, stuck up, pampered, and all they cared about was how they looked."

"Huh, I don't blame you Naruto-kun. That's just not my type of girl either." Gaara said, closing his sketch book. "I just want a simple girl, a girl that doesn't want me for my money."

"See not even Gaara-kun wants a girl like that."

"Well there is not much I can do Naruto-sama."

"I know, it's an impossible task for anyone to go out and find me the girl of my dreams. No matter how much I wish, how much I pray, how much I hope, no girl will come my way like that."

"Your right, all the girls seem to flock to me don't they?"

"Oh can it Sasuke! Yeah you're just the greatest lookin' guy in the world."

"I never said that, I just said all girls flock to me more so then you…"

I just sat there irritation, was there a more annoying guy in the world? No I didn't think there possibly could be. My cousin Sasuke, so popular, so cool, the guy of every girls dreams... He made me so sick most of the time, which was basically all the time.

"Pfft whatever." I said, shaking my head. "Like I really care."

"What if I snatch up someone that you really want? Then what? Would you care then?"

"Doubt that will ever happen, keep dreaming Sasuke."

"Never doubt," Sasuke replied simply, starting for the staircase. "Never ever doubt."

I sat there and glared at my cousin all up until he was out of sight, it was like he was born to annoy me. Every time he was around me, it seemed like he was always starting something with me. But that was that emo for you…

I sighed as I stood and started out the room,

"Where are you going Naruto-sama?" I heard Kakashi ask, closing his book.

"I'm going for a walk."

"Well I guess I'll have to tag along too then."

"Hmm… A walk would be nice. I think I'll tag along too, if that's okay with you Naruto-kun."

"I don't care. Come on…" I said, walking towards the entry.

And immediately they were behind me.

* * *

><p>That day I didn't realize I was going to meet… an angel…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Another story I've updated! OH YEAH! XD Hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks! Will update soon! **


End file.
